


Lady Maribelle of Ylisse

by kaibagirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Character Development, Poison, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibagirl/pseuds/kaibagirl
Summary: My audition for Maribelle~
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Lady Maribelle of Ylisse

Maribelle was on her way back to the castle, free of a flute.

Free of a flute?

She, on one of her trips for supplies, had spotted a small child holding an old, rusting flute. Despite that, the child was attempting to play some kind of music, which was probably improvised. She approached the child, curious as to why they were playing on the flute when it was obviously difficult to do so.

That was the day she realized how many poor people lived in Ylisse.

Burdened with the newfound knowledge, she promised the child she'd be back.

Maribelle was a woman of her word. She had come back with a brand new, polished flute, along with a rather thick book filled with the language of music. This child would be playing classical music in no time. They were, after all, bright. That much was clear after the lesson in music she had given them. The child was a natural, picking up the basics faster than Maribelle herself did.

The thought almost made Maribelle scowl. A lowborn, better than someone of her position?

She shook the thought away as quickly as it had come. She was trying not to be a snob, thank you very much. Everyone was equal- they all bled the same blood. It was just that some had more money than others. The ones with more money, like herself, were the ones that were supposed to help the lowborns- er, the less unfortunate.

It's just that most nobles were absolute jerks and didn't deserve the luxury of what they had- ahem.

Her life, before her darling Lissa had taken Maribelle under her wing, had been rather difficult. She used to be the laughing stock of court. Well, shame on all of them! She was a direct help to Ylissean soldiers while they were like sitting ducks! Maribelle let out a small, bitter laugh before stopping herself. It was unbecoming for a lady like herself to laugh like that in public, where anyone could see and mock her. She rearranged her face into a more haughty expression, one that made both commoners and Shepherds feel some form of intimidation.

She was nothing if she couldn't protect herself, after all.

***

Maribelle's eyes fluttered open a few minutes before the sun rose completely. There was a half-light fluttering through her window. She always liked waking up before dawn. The morning air, combined with the transition of the sun gave her goosebumps in the best possible way. She would sit on the balcony drinking a warm cup of tea, enjoying the view.

She redirected her thoughts to the reason she woke up. Some noise roused her, but perhaps it was a maid passing loudly outside her room.

Some of these lowborns are so incompetent, she thought, stretching. Then, remembering the poor families that were trying their best to survive, she felt bad.

Maribelle rose up from her warm place in bed and put on her fluffy, rose colored slippers. Some poor girl in town must be dreaming to own a pair of these, she thought sadly.

As she turned to face her nightstand, she noticed a cup of warm tea sitting next to her light pink hair tie. Maribelle brought the pure white, delicately crafted teacup to her lips. She didn't recognize the tea.

That was strange. She always knew which tea it was.

Every kind of tea that was brought to the castle was inspected by her. This tea wasn't a part of the castle's stock.

Maribelle sniffed the tea again.

It was poison.

Who would do such a thing, she thought. And in the castle!

She froze while dumping the poisonous tea down her sink. What if anyone else was given this drink?

Slipping on her light pink, silk robe, Maribelle ran out of the room.

She would alert the rest of the castle, in hopes of no casualties. And, if justice had it's way, she would hunt down the culprit.

The law may not have been perfect, but she would try her best to bring evildoers to justice.

Maribelle herself may not have been perfect, but she would help as much as she could. It was only right, after all. If only everyone else tried to do their parts. Life was too short for her to worry about status, or how much more wealth she had compared to someone else. Everyone bled the same blood, one life was not more worthy just because of how much material wealth they had.

She would work on improving herself and whatever else she could.

That started with the poor people of Ylisse.


End file.
